


In These Arms - A Kellen/Jackson Fanmix

by skimiskim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix by skimiskim, inspired by family!verse by goddessofbirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Arms - A Kellen/Jackson Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family!verse art/manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394299) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth), [safeandwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm), [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim). 



  


[Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?oy0fowx9fwtt1u0)

1\. **Home - Ellie Goulding**  
 _On my own_  
No poison in my bones  
On my own  
This is where I build my home

_My home,  
this will always be my home_

2\. **Come Away To The Water - Maroon 5**  
 _Come away little light_  
Come away to the darkness  
To the ones appointed to see it through  
We are calling for you  
We are coming for you

3\. **Shelter Of Your Arms - The Greenhornes**  
 _Don't you walk away with my love_  
Don't you walk away now I'm on my own  
I'm asking you to hear my pleads I need the  
Shelter of your arms

4\. **Nineteen - Tegan & Sara**  
 _I felt you in my life_  
Before I ever thought to  
Feel the need to lay down  
Beside you  
And tell you  
I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you

5\. **Stuck On You - The Slow Waltz**  
 _I keep hoping that you are right_  
and I keep holding it inside  
I'm not waiting for you to decide  
I'm not hesitating  
I want you to be mine 

6\. **A Stranger - A Perfect Circle**  
 _And I listen for the whisper_  
Of your sweet insanity while I formulate  
Denials of your effect on me

_You're a stranger  
So what do I care_

7\. **Come Talk To Me - Bon Iver**  
 _Oh please talk to me_  
Won't you please talk to me  
We can unlock this misery  
Come on, come talk to me

8\. **I Want To Belong To You - Katie Herzig**  
 _I pray no one will find you_  
I’ll stay right where I am  
‘Til you come back  
Don’t let me lose you  
Before there’s a chance to begin

9\. **Northern Lights - Bowerbirds**  
 _I don't need from you a waterfall of careless praise_  
And I don't need a trophy for all the games I played  
But all I want is your eyes  
In the morning as we wake for a short while

10\. **In These Arms - The Swell Season**  
 _Cause maybe I was born to hold you in these arms  
Maybe I was born to hold you in these arms_


End file.
